~Past Reflections~
by Scarlet-san
Summary: Clow's older sisters, who were the exact opposite of him, ran away the day after their parents died. He is reborn as Eriol Hiragizawa, but the memory of his sisters was not remebered. REVIEW!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Clow's sisters are mine!! The rest aren't. They belong to Clamp.  
  
~Past Reflections~  
  
Clow's age: 18 Older twin sister: 18 Oldest sister: 21  
  
Prologue  
  
One night, three figures stood in the most sacred grounds at the London Cemetery. At this time of the night, any vampire would be glad to be out.  
  
The first figure was a male. He had blue - black hair and all his clothes were either blue or black. His name was Clow.  
  
The last two of the figures were females. Both were the siblings of the male.  
  
One had long purplish - black hair down to her knees and the same misty color of eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck purple shirt and a skirt that reached her under a long dark violet overcoat. The oldest sister to Clow.  
  
The other had long light brown hair with a shine of scarlet, also to her knees. Her eyes a brilliant, yet dull, emerald. She wore a dark red skirt and the same type of shirt as her sister, but red color underneath a long black overcoat. Clow's older twin sister.  
  
Clow was mourning the death of their mother and father while the girls watched with cold eyes." Come on, hurry up," one of the girls said, "We can't stay here forever." "B - but sister, I -" Clow started, but was interrupted by his other sister, twin sister, "Your sister's right, we'd better go."  
  
When they all got home to their huge mansion, Clow asked a question that his sisters had insisted that he keep to himself, "What happened to mother and father?"  
  
Both his sisters froze, but one spoke up. "Did we not forbid you to ask us that?" It was more of a statement then a question. "Um." Clow knew that who his sisters were could never change their pessimistic ways.  
  
And with that last comment, the two ran from the their home. Two of the guardians Clow had made to protect his sisters followed them.  
  
"Master," Clow turned and saw Yue and Cerberus. "Should I follow?" Yue asked in a cold, still voice.  
  
"No. Ruby Moon and Spindel Sun can take care of them." With that he climbed the flight of stairs to his room.  
  
He went under the covers. 'How did mother and father die?' His last thought before he fell asleep with a nightmare of his own sisters killing their mother and father.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Could that nightmare be really how Clow's parents died?! Please!!! Review!!! And be nice because it's my first fanfic on fanfiction.net. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Tamasaka - sensei and "Sakura" Kinomoto are mine!! The rest aren't. They belong to Clamp.  
  
~Past Reflections~  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting  
  
~Tokyo High School~  
  
"Class," the principal said. The class was still talking. "Class," Still talking. "CLASS!!" Everyone settled down.  
  
"Good, ahem. We have great news. A new teacher and student have attended Tokyo High School. Come in, both of you."  
  
Two young ladies walked into the room.  
  
"Class, meet your new teacher, Tamasaka Hotaru." The principal showed a lady with long purplish-black hair done in a very elegant looking ponytail, which was to her knees and had the same color of eyes.  
  
"And this is your new classmate, Kinomoto Sakura. I hope you all treat them well." The other girl stepped forward. She had light brown hair with a tint of red and had dazzling green eyes.  
  
There were gasps and "WOW!!"s from the entire class for both.  
  
"Kinomoto, please sit next to Hiragizawa." Eriol gulped as Kinomoto took the seat across from him.  
  
'I sense something extremely strong from her and Tamasaka - sensei.' Eriol thought. 'I'll tell Tomoyo - san and Li - kun during break.'  
  
~Break~  
  
"What?" Li asked annoyed when Eriol wanted to talk to him about something. Eriol dragged Li while Tomoyo walked along side him.  
  
They went to the largest tree in the entire school, a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Eriol then told Li and Tomoyo about the immense power he had sensed from Tamasaka - sensei and Kinomoto.  
  
"I didn't sense anything." Said Li in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, I did." Eriol said back.  
  
At that instant, a small argument broke out about pretty much nothing.  
  
~Classroom~ Two dark auras were watching them.  
  
"What idiots." An icy female voice said.  
  
"I know." Another replied.  
  
~Physical Education~  
  
The class was about to play volleyball. Girls against boys. Hiroku - sensei, the P.E. teacher, blew the whisle to let the class start.  
  
Li Syaoran served the ball. It went atleast 25 feet before falling toward the girl's side. It surprised everyone when Kinomoto Sakura jumped up 20 feet and hit the volleyball with such force it hit the ground withen a second, barely missing Eriol by a centimeter.  
  
Kinomoto scrowled. 'It didn't hit him!'  
  
Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Once Kinomoto got down, she noticed the all the girls were looking at with adoration and complete respect. The boys looked at her in total shock and not to mention horror. Hiroku - sensei was staring at her the same way.  
  
"The score?" Kinomoto asked, a little annoyed with the stillness and staring.  
  
"Ummm. Oh, yes," Hiroku - sensei said, aruptedly, "One to zero."  
  
The game started again and ended 30 minutes later. The score was 57 to 0.  
  
The girls were cheering Kinomoto's name over and over until they and the boys, who were walking VERY slowly, got to the classroom.  
  
~Classroom~  
  
Kinomoto was already there and packing up her things to go home.  
  
The girls packed fast so they could talk with Kinomoto, but by the time even one of the girls finished, Kinomoto was gone and so was Tamasaka - sensei.  
  
'That's strange. They couldn't have left without anyone's notic.' Eriol and Syaoran thought at the same time.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"See you tomorrow, Yukito!" Kinomoto Touya yelled to his very best friend.  
  
"Bye Touya!" Tsukishiro Yukito yelled back.  
  
Touya didn't walk two blocks more until the most annoying person he'd ever met, showed up. "HI TOUYA!!!"  
  
It was Akizuki Nakuru.  
  
Azizuki hugged Touya nearly to death before he got out of the embrace. "WHAT ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME FOR?!" Touya shouted at the top of his voice, catching peoples' eyes who were walking by them.  
  
"This is the way I have to walk home, silly." Akizuki said a lot quieter than Touya did.  
  
"NANI?!" Touya shouted again. "Fine. Just don't bother me."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
Touya was too busy glaring at Nakuru every second that he didn't see who was walking toward them.  
  
Then it was too late. He had bumped into someone, but before she fell, Touya caught her hand.  
  
Touya blushed a deep ruby color when he looked at her face.  
  
End Of First Chapter  
  
  
  
Like it? REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Notes:  
  
1. Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Li are 17. Hotaru, Touya, Yukito, and Nakuru are 21. 2. Yukito and Touya are just really good friends. 


End file.
